Gods and Monsters
by lover95
Summary: Kurt is a Guardian, an angel who wanted too much. When he is sent down to Earth to Guard Blaine Anderson he might just get what he wanted, or fall in the process.
1. Chapter 1

I was created with one purpose. To Guard. My charge, whomever he or she may be will always be the number one priority.

Serve and Guard at all costs.

My name is Kurt and I am a guardian of heroes. I have a large pair of white wings that grow from my shoulder blades and go down to my feet. People often confuse me with an angel due to my young face, and the wings but don't ever make that mistake. Angels cannot kill. I am what happens when an angel gets too ambitious, wants too much. We don't fall, not yet, but we are given the most dangerous tasks.

Serve and Guard at all costs.

Even if that cost is my very own life.

The way we work is we get a charge when it is past the angels capability, when it is time to intervene. We integrate ourselves into their lives in the most normal way possible, gain their trust and keep a close eye. The people we are given are those who will make a great impact on mankind and then go on to be angels.

Today I am on my way to meet High Priestess Saphira of the Angels Council, she will give me my new charge, hopefully this one doesn't refuse my help.

"Kurt, you look well how have you been?" Saphira asked while looking through the orb that allows us to see down to Earth.

"I have been fine High Priestess, as good as one can be in limbo." I really should watch the snark around people, especially people who can rip my feathers off my back with a blink of an eye.

She looked at me but decided to ignore me.

"Your new task is special Kurt, very special." There she goes cutting straight to the chase .

"Special how? As in I'm going to die the second I meet them special, or I'm going to wish I was dead special?" There goes the attitude again.

"Both" Well that was specific...note the sarcasm. I quirked an eyebrow at her and she seems to have gotten the point that I wasn't in the mood because she spoke up again.

"His name is Blaine Devon Anderson, he was born September 17, 1995, he has a little sister by the name of Cassidy, and an older brother named Cooper. He is being targeted by a group of soul collectors from the Underworld, and I have yet to find out what his destiny is. All I know is that the soul collectors have wormed their way into his life. Getting him to do drugs, drink, and live recklessly. They have made him a pariah, and forced all of his friends to leave him because of his choices." She looked upset, and I honestly didn't understand why this one kid was so important.

"Why him of all the other people I could be guarding? He's just a stupid teenager who's making bad decisions. This looks like something a Guidance Councelor could help him with."

"Kurt I am ashamed of you! This is not the way a Guardian behaves! What is our motto?"

"Serve and Guard at all costs" I said with my arms crossed over my chest like a petulant child.

"Exactly, this boy is your charge now which means that from now on he is the priority" I still don't understand why the fuss of a kid. It was like she read my mind because immediately her gaze softened and she spoke gently.

"He is alone Kurt, it doesn't matter that he is surrounded by people, he is alone. You know better than anyone what it means to be alone"

She just HAD to go there.

"Fine I'll take the kid, when do I leave?" She turned to face me fully since I walked into the room, smiled, and said

"Now."

Before I knew it the floor disappeared from beneath my feet and I fell onto Earth.

**A/N: So this is the first story I have actually felt passionate about. Let me know what you guys think, and tell me why Blaine should be so important. Who knows I might actually use it. :) **

**love,**

**lover95**


	2. Chapter 2: Radioactive

Gods and Monsters

Chapter 2: Radioactive

When I woke up I was sitting in an empty room. It looked very old and was covered in dust, definitely not my sort of thing. I got up and started walking around, getting a feel for my environment. I saw a suitcase on the ground, my human bag, fun. Inside of the bag should be my new ID, background on my life, and any information I may need to pass off as, well...human. Lo and behold there it was.

My name is Kurt Hummel, I am 18 years old, I just moved to Lima, Ohio, I live with my father, and my mother died when I was 10. I am also allergic to pineapples.

Wow Saphira went a long way to make me appear even semi normal.

I go to McKinley High School now, because going back to high school was totally what I wanted to do after death.

I think the biggest surprise was the shiny, new motorcycle parked out in the garage , perfect for my grand entrance.

I wonder if she got me clothes this time.I made my way up the stairs and checked all the rooms when I found one with what I needed. The closet was stocked with jeans, shirts and jackets as well as shoes. I went into the closet to pick out something to wear and when i came back out it was like I was in a completely different room. The walls were white and there was a bed neatly made, basically a bedroom any teenager would have if they just moved somewhere.

I got dressed and went downstairs noting the common house decoration adorning the hallways, a lamp, a table, the couch, a T.V, and in the kitchen I found my "father"

Burt was a human who knew about angels, he was I guess you could say an ally. Whenever we need a cover story Burt is the man we call. I don't know what his deal is or how he found out about us, but for now he is my father so I guess I should get to know him.

"Hey 'dad'" That will take some getting used to.

" Hey Kurt did you settle in okay?"

"Yeah, listen do you have any idea where I'm supposed to go? I don't know where this school is"

"Well you're not due to start until tomorrow morning seeing as today is sunday, but I'll write down the directions for you, okay?"

"Yeah thanks, I appreciate it"

I then proceeded to go outside and explore a little. The house was average sized, but the land surrounding it was huge. There seemed to be nobody around for the next few miles. It turns out I am in Lima, Ohio, a backward ass town in the middle of nowhere.

Well school should be fun…

_KLAINE_

That morning went as well as all monday mornings go for someone who is going back to school for the first time in 64 years, which means I absolutely wanted to die, again. After showering, getting dressed and grabbing something to eat I hopped on my bike and headed out to a place worse than the Underworld, McKinley High School.

Before going in I decided to check things out from the gates. The parking lot was as normal as any. The kids interacted with their cliques. You can see the jocks waiting for the nerds by the trash bin, the cheerleaders are all surrounding their queen bee, and everybody else seems to be trying to go unnoticed. So I decided to shake things up. I turned my bike around and took it back a little then when I got a good distance away I turned it towards the school and raced inside. I squealed to a stop on the asphalt leaving marks behind and revving the engine, making sure all eyes were on me. When I was positive I had everybodys undivided attention I took off my helmet, unzipped my jacket, and put on my aviators, all the while straddling my bike. I noticed one of the cheerleaders checking me out so I decided to make things fun and winked at her. I've never seen anybody that red, she matched her uniform perfectly. She ran off giggling to her little friends. Oh yeah this school does not know what has just arrived.

I was making my way into the school when I saw him, Blaine Anderson. He was standing next to a car with a couple of guys, and they seemed to be isolating him. One of them turned and gave me the dirtiest look I've seen from a human, which can only mean one thing, this 'kid' is not human. The damn soul collectors beat me here, so I have my work cut out for me, but nobody pushes the Hummels around. I gave him a smirk and taunted

"Oooh I'm so scared"

That made Anderson look up at me with the saddest look I've ever seen, so I smiled at him and walked into Hell.

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait school, and life got kind of hectic but I'm already started with chapter 3. Let me know how you feel about this one, and again sorry!**

**love,**

**lover95**


	3. Chapter 3: Yellow Flicker Beat

Gods and Monsters

Chapter 3: Yellow Flicker Beat

McKinley was even worse inside than it was out. The walls were the most horrifying shade of beige I've ever seen in my life and all the noise was terribly annoying. Everywhere I turned there was girls giggling, somebody slamming a locker, or somebody being SLAMMED into a locker. I'm trying to find the main office when this short mousy looking kid with giant hair shoves a camera into my face.

"Welcome back Titans, I hope you had a great summer,and if you didn't nobody cares. Let's talk about what you really go on my blog for, GOSSIP,and ever since this morning all the talk has been on one individual, McKinley's newest bad boy. Tells us your name sir and is it true they kicked you out of military school for knocking out someones teeth?" freaky afro kid practically yelled this at me while shoving his prehistoric looking microphone in my face. Well if they want gossip, I'll give them gossip.

"Kurt Hummel, and no I wasn't kicked out for knocking his teeth out, it was for making his friend eat them, now get that damn microphone away from my face before I shove it down your throat." With that I watched him and his little friend with the camera scamper away like a mice.

I kept walking through my new prison looking for the main warden, aka the principals office, when my personal space was once again invaded by another tiny human. What was with these people and not being averaged sized. I shake myself from my haze and look down to see a very angry girl wearing an outfit that appears to come form the toddler section of Wal-Mart.

"...and to think I was going to invite you to join the glee club, no sir you are RUDE!" Wait what did she say?

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Ugh RUDE, I was saying that I was going to come and explain what just happened with Jacob Ben Israel, but you almost knocked me over and don't even apologise!" I can tell if I let this go like this, she is going to be insufferable, time to turn on the innosence and charm.

"I'm sorry, for everything really, it's just that I just moved here and there's already a rumor about me, and this hallway has so much noise, which is a huge comparrison to my last school which was home. I was just trying to find the principals office and that kid startled me, I'm sorry." She looked taken back by my apology but after a while she cleared her throat, straightend her strange zebra sweater and spoke.

"It's alright Kurt Hummel, I Rachel Barbra Berry, accept your apology and extend an invitation for you to eat lunch with my friends and I." She smiled a large smile and I couldn't say no.

"Thank you Rachel, I know it's too much to ask but could you please show me to the principals office?" she nodded yes and we walked off with her talking to me about joining the glee club. It sounds like fun, and I do like to sing, but the goal is to get closer to Blaine,not Rachel.

"I don't know Rachel, it sounds fun but I still don't know anybody in this school and-" she interupted me saying

"I can assure you that everyone in glee club is a worthy friend to have, even Blaine, I mean ever since last school year he hasn't been as nice or as talkitive but I see a spark in his eyes sometimes." I realized that I could definitely use this to get closer to him but she kept talking before I got a chance to agree to join.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be spreading stories about anyone before you meet them" she looked upset so I decided to interupt her train of thought.

"It's okay Rachel, you won me over, I'll join" by that point we had been standing in front of the principals office for a while there.

"YES! Kurt Hummel you won't regret your decision!", and we stepped inside the office.

...KB...

"That is the weirdest man I've ever met" I walked out of the office with the smell of Principal Figgins lunch wafting around me. Honestly as time passes humanity seems to be getting weirder and weirder. The bell rang and before I knew Rachel said goodbye and left with a flurry of papers behind her.

My first class appeared to be English so I headed that way, except I didn't know which way 'that' was.

...KB...

It took me 10 minutes but I finally walked into a class with bored looking students and an even more bored looking teacher. She looked so old I don't even know how she's still allowed to teach. She asked for my schedule, took my name and sat me down next to a sweet looking black girl who smiled at me when I sat down next to her.

"Hey new kid,welcome to McKinley." she said with a very impressive eye roll.

"Hey, the names Kurt, you?" I asked trying to be friendly.

"I'm Mercedes Jones, diva extraordinaire, what's your story?" she asked cutting to the chase it seems.

"Umm not much, I've been homeschooled for my entire life, first by my mom but when she died my dad took over. We moved here from Columbus and I thought I'd try actual school so my dad could work full time in his garage." That was the cover story, I couldn't just say I'm here to save your classmate from getting his soul stolen by demons from the Underworld.

"Well, welcome to high school Kurt." she smiled and turned back to the teacher who was taking attendance.

"Adams?"

"here"

"Andesrson?

...

"Anderson?"

...

The teacher looked up with a peeved expression on her face.

"Does anybody know where Anderson is now?" she asked, not really expecting an answer.

Mercedes raised her hand and before she could answer the teacher interupted,

"What is it this time Jones? What excuse will you use to cover for him? Is he sick again, or maybe this time he sprained his wrist instead of his ankle? Did his mother become sick? What?"

Mercedes put her hand down looking thoughroughly chastised.

"Well, let's continue" and with that class started and i fell asleep with my eyes open.

...KB...

The end of the day came quickly and I hadn't seen Blaine in a single one of my classes, which is ridiculous because I'm literally in all of his classes. With the end of the day came glee club and I decided to go and see if Blaine was there.

I found the choir room easily enough, I just had to follow the sound of vocal warm ups. Upon entering the room I saw people from all types of cliques talking and stretching and warming up together, even Mercedes was in here goofing off with a pretty blonde cheerleader. Two other cheerleaders were going over coreography while their pinkies were linked together. Everyone seemed to be radiating joy and warmth and in the furthest corner of the room sat Blaine Anderson looking sullen and alone. I marched straight into the room and sat right next to Blaine.

I reached out my hand and said,

"Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel."

Blaine looked taken back and hesitated for only a minute before shaking my hand and saying

"Blaine."

Well, well,well, looks like theres hope for you after all.


End file.
